My Valentine Gift
by Hilen
Summary: Len mengajak Rin untuk berkencan. Dengan senang hati Rin menerima ajakan itu. Namun, kenapa kencan nya malah di rumah Rin ? rate M Lemon inside don't like don't read !


MY VALENTINE GIFT

.

.

.

I don't own vocaloid

Genre : romance

Summary : Len mengajak Rin untuk berkencan. Dengan senang hati Rin menerima ajakan itu. Namun, kenapa kencan nya malah di rumah Rin ? rate M Lemon inside don't like don't read !

.

.

.

Enjoy Reading !

Cuaca yang cerah. Matahari bersinar terang. Suara nyanyian burung pun terdengar merdu. Disebuah taman yang sederhana, seorang lelaki berambut honeyblonde duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang menghadap pada air mancur sederhana namun indah. Bola mata aqua nya melihat kesekeliling. Ketika sedang mengamati bagian kirinya, terdenagr seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

" Len !" Suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinganya. Len spontan terseyum. Langkah kaki semakin terdengar mendekat. Len menoleh, melihat orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya datang. Seorang wanita dengan onepiece putih selutut berhiaskan jahitan renda di kedua ujung lengan tangan nya yang berjarak 5 cm dari bahunya, dan di ujung lutut. Rambut honeyblondenya, dan pita putih yang tertiup hembusan angina, membuatnya terlihat sangat ceria. Len tersenyum hangat, menyambut datangnya gadis itu.

" Sudah lama ? " Tanya gadis itu, dengan sedikit kehabisan nafas. Terlihat jelas, dia baru saja berlari. Len menggeleng kepalanya pelan dan berkata " Aku akan menunggu mu, berapa lama pun. " Kata-kata itu berhasil membuat semburat merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipi gadis itu. Malu, sekaligus senang. Entah apa yang harus diutamakannya. " He-hentikan gomabalan konyol mu itu ! " Balas gadis itu membuang wajah merahnya, dan tak berani untuk memandang pria tampan di hadapannya. Len cengingiran melihat tingkah tsundere gadisnya.

Len menangkap salah satu tangan Rin, dan menariknya sembil berkata " Ayo, waktu kita tidak banyak, Rin " Rin memandang Len, dan tersenyum secerah matahari.

" Kita mau kemana ? " Tanya Rin, dan berjalan disamping kanan Len. Pria disampingnya yang memiliki tinggi tidak beda jauh dengannya menoleh, dan dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan berkata " Ra-ha-si-a "

" Hump, curang " ujar RIn dengan pipi yang menggembung layaknya balon. Len kembali cengingiran melihat tingkah laku Rin yang sungguh menarik. Ia menyentuh pipi kiri Rin, dengan jari telunjuknya.

Rin tersontak kaget dan melihat Len dnegan pandangan kaget sekaligus malu. " A-pa yang kau lakukan ? " Tanya nya sambil memegang pipi kiri nya. Len melemparkan senyum berkilaunya dan menjawab " Kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan " Kata-kata itu berhasil melelehkan hati Rin, membuat nya malu setengah mati dan tak bisa menghentikan rona merah yang sudah menjalari seluruh pipi, hingga wajahnya. " Ba-baka " setelah berkata demikian, RIn berjalan maju, dengan masih memegang pipi kirinya dan meninggalkan Len.

Len sedikit tertawa, dan segera berjalan menyusul RIn yang sudah agak jauh. " Kau benar-benar sangat manis, Rin " Gumamnya.

15 menit sudah mereka berjalan. Len mengajaknya berkeliling taman, dan mengamati cuaca yang sungguh mendukung kencan mereka. " Ayo kita menuju tempat utama " Ucap Len, dan menggandeng tangan kiri Rin. " Kemana ? " Tanya Rin penasaran. Len tak menjawab dan tetap berjalan menyusuri sebuah jalan, yang sepertinya tidak asing oleh ingatan Rin. " Ne, Len, kita mau kemana? " Tanya nya sekali lagi. Len masih diam tak menjawab. " Beri aku petunjuk " Pinta Rin, dan menghentikan langkah mereka.

Len berbalik, dan terlihat jelas senyum nakal diwajah nya. " Sebuah tempat yang sangat nyaman " Wajah RIn benar-benar seperti anak berumur 5 tahun yang sangat polos. " Tempat apa itu ? "

" Ikut saja, dan kau akan segera tau " senyum licik mengembang di wajah Len, dan mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Sekitar 10 menit mereka berjalan, dan akhirnya tiba di tempat tujuan mereka. Sebuah Rumah bewarna abu-abu, bertingkat 2, dengan pagar hijau sebagai pembatas dan beberapa tanaman yang melilitinya.

" Eh ? Rumah ku ? " Tanya Rin kaget, sambil melongo melihat rumahnya sendiri. Ia menoleh pada Len dan bertanya " Kok kesini ? " Len hanya balas tersenyum dan membuka grendel pagar hijau itu, dan mendorongnya. " Ayo masuk " Ajak Len, layaknya ia pemilik rumah tersebut. Rin dengan wajah bingungnya mengikuti ajakan Len. " Kenapa kesini ? " Tanya Rin lagi. " Kau akan tau setelah masuk kedalam " balas Len, sembari memasukan sebuah kunci, dan memutar knop pintu depan.

" Loh, kok bisa kebuka pintunya ? " ujar Rin heran.

" Kedua orangtua mu menitipkan kunci rumah mu pada ku. " Balas Len, dan berjalan masuk kedalam teras, melepas sepatunya dan mengenakan sandal rumah. " A-apa maksudnya ? " masih dengan wajah bingung, Rin mengikuti langkah Len dan segera menutup pintu.

Len berdiri menghadapnya, menunjukan senyum terbaiknya, dan berkata " Untuk 3 hari kedepan, aku akan menginap di rumah mu "

" Eh ? "

" Orangtua mu berlibur ke Hawai, dan kau pasti tidak akan mengijinkan mereka berdua untuk pergi, karna tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian. Jadi, mereka menawarkan ku untuk menjaga, dan merawat mu. " ia berhenti sejenak, dan menunjukan senyum nakalnya, " Jadi, selama 3 hari kedepan, aku akan tinggal disini, dan memenuhi semua kebutuhan mu" ucapannya berhenti, dengan senyum nakal yang masih terhias indah di wajah tampan nya.

Bulu kuduk Rin berdiri. Firasat buruk terasa olehnya. Len yang masih memandanginya, kini mulai bergerak kearah Rin, dan membuat gadis itu sedikit bergerak mundur. " Jadi Rin.. " suara beratnya terdengar jelas ditelinga Rin. Wajah tampan nya yang kini berubah serius, membuat Rin menyadari sesuatu buruk akan terjadi.

" A-apa ? " Tanya Rin polos, sambil mempersiapkan pertahanan nya. Len terus mendesak nya hingga Rin akhirnya terpojok di pintu.

" apa kita perlu mulai, memenuhi kebutuhan mu ? " Ujar Len, dengan tangan kanan nya yang menyentuh pipi kanan Rin lembut, dan tangan kirinya yang ditempelakn di pintu belakang Rin. Terkejut, dan takut. Kedua hal tersebut bercampur aduk dalam dirinya. Rin tau pasti apa yang akan Len lakukan padanya setelah ini.

" Ti-ti-tidak perlu buru-buru Len, ki-kita bisa bersantai du-dulu " Kata Rin, membalas pertanyaan Len, dan sedikit menunduk untuk melepaskan dirinya dari penjagaan Len yang cukup ketat.

Len mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan gadis honeyblonde didepan nya ini, dan segera melancarkan serangan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan kanan Rin, dan menaruh di atas kepala gadis itu.

" Le-len ! " Panik, Rin mulai sedikit meronta " Le-lepaskan ! " Perintah nya, namun Len malah melemparkan pandangan kemenangan, dan tangan kirinya malah ikutan menahan tangan kiri Rin, dan menaruhnya di atas kepala Rin. " Ber-berhenti Len ! "

Wajah Rin menunjukan bahwa ia seidkit ketakutan, dan merasakan bahaya sudah menunggunya. Perlahan-lahan, Len mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Rin. Degup jantung Rin pun tak bisa berhenti. Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

Sungguh menyenangkan bagi Len melihat reaksi pacarnya. Senyumnya tak kunjung pudar. Semua rasa malu Rin, menjadi hiburan baginya. Dengan wajah Rin yang merah seperti apel itu, membuat Len tak bisa mengehentikan dirinya untuk tidak buru-buru mencium bibir mungil dan menggemaskan itu. 10 cm, jarak yang kini dibuat Len.

" Jangan, ja-jangan terlalu dekat ! " Suruh Rin, dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Semakin dilarang, Len malah semakin bersemangat untuk melanggar semua itu. Len mempersempit jarak wajahnya, dengan Rin, menjadi 5 cm.

" Wajah mu merah sekali Rin, kau sakit ? " Tanya Len dengan nada menggoda. Rin secepat mungkin memalingkan wajahnya, tak berani memperlihatkan rona merah yang sudah memenuhi seluruh mukanya.

" Biar kuperiksa " Ujar Len, dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Rin.

" Hyaa ! me-menjauh ! " Perintah Rin

Len mengamati wajah gadis yang sedang di kerjainya itu. Terlalu menggemaskan. Saat ini Len sudah tak akan mampu untuk menahan hasrat lagi. Dengan keputusan bulat, akhirnya Len segera melancarkan serangan utamanya. Bibirnya, ditempelkan pada bibir mungil dan lembut milik Rin.

" Hmmp ! Nn nn " Tersentak kaget, RIn spontan sedikit meronta. Kedua tangan nya yang di tempelkan pada pintu, tak bisa digerakan sedikit pun. Genggaman tangan Len terlalu kuat untu dilawan nya.

Awalnya hanya ciuman lembut. Tak lama, Len dengan perlahan menjilat bibir Rin, mencoba memasuki bagian dalam nya.

" Hff ! Mmm ! Mnnf ! " Rin bersikeras menutup bibir nya yang terus di dorong oleh lidah Len. Sedikit kesal dengan aksi itu, Len segera menggigit bibir bawah Rin, membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan. Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan, dengan cepat lidah Len telah memasuki mulut kecil Rin.

" Nyaa ! Hmmph ! Mmmh ! Mm ! "

Lidah nya yang telah masuk, mulai bereksplorasi, dan sedikit bergulat dengan lidah Rin. Lidahnya yang bagaikan lintah, bergerak dengan cepat, membuat Rin terus mengerang dan meronta. Berada di dalam nya, sangat panas. Lidah Rin yang lembut dan basah terus dimainkannya tanpa henti. Gerakan-gerakan lidah yang lincah, dan terus bergerak-gerak kesana kemari, membuat Rin mulai menikmati ciuman panas itu. Kedua nya mulai kehabisan pasokan oksigen, dan dengan berat hati Len menarik keluar lidahnya, memperlihatkan seutas saliva yang menyambung pada bibir Rin.

Nafas kedua nya memburu. Rin yang terengah-engah, memaksakan dirinya untuk mengeluarkan suara,

" Cu-cu-cukup.. Tu-tubuh ku sudah panas "

Kalimat itu bukan nya membuat Len harus menghentikan permainan nya, malah mengundangnya. Seutas senyum mengembang. Kedua tangan yang menggenggam Rin dilepasnya. Lemas, itulah yang terjadi pada kedua tangan Rin. Jari jemari Len menyentuh pipi Rin, dan turun hingga kedagu, kemudian mengangkatnya, hingga mata mereka saling menatap. Dan seketika itu, Len kembali memberikan ciuman panasnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, RIn mencoba mendorong tubuh Len yang mendempetkan nya, dengan kedua tangan nya yang bebas. Sayang, tak membuahkan hasil yang bagus. Len malah terus mendempetkan tubuhnya, dan malahan kaki kanan nya di letakan di sela-sela kaki Rin. Tangan nya yang bebas, tak lagi menahan tangan Rin, namun kini bergerak menyentuh kedua buah dada berukuran cup b itu.

" Nnnh.. Hnn.. Nnh..Nnn.. Fuah.. haa.. haa.. "

Dilepasnya ciuman panas itu, beralih pada leher jenjang dan putih. Kedua tangan nya tetap meremas-remas, merasakan lembut dan empuknya dada seorang gadis bercup b.

" Hn.. Ah.. Ughh.. Ah..Ah- Ja-jangan- " Mohon Rin, berusaha menyingkirkan kedua tangan Len yang meremas kedua buah dada nya dengan sedikit kasar. Len mulai merasa onepiece yang digunakan Rin menggangu, dan mengambil inisiatif untuk segera membukanya. Di tariknya turun kedua lengan onepiece itu, hingga akhirnya melepas seluruh bagian onepiece yang menutupi tubuh indah Rin.

" Kya ! " Jerit Rin, ketika tubuhnya telah terekspos sepenuhnya. Mata lelaki di depan nya mengamati bra biru berpita yang dikenakan Rin. Dengan secepat kilat, Len menyelipkan tangan kanannya pada punggung Rin, mencari pengait bra biru itu dan melepasnya.

" Kyaa Len ! Apa, apa yang kau lakukan ! " Ujar Rin, dan menahan bra nya.

Len tak menjawab. Ia menarik turun kedua tali bra Rin, dan segera menyingkirkan kedua tangan yang menghalangi pemandangan menakjubkan yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya.

Berhasil. Tubuh atas Rin sudah tak mengenakan apapun. Rin hanya bisa menutupi menggunakan tangan nya, dan sepertinya kedua tangan nya sudah tak berguna lagi, karna Len kembali mencengkram erat dan menempelkan nya pada pintu.

Rin benar-benar merasa malu dilihat oleh orang yang sudah menjadi pacarnya selama 3 tahun itu. Ya, mereka memang sudah beberapa kali melakukan itu, namun kali ini Len lebih kasar dan pemaksa. Hal itu membuat Rin seperti berhadapan dengan orang lain. Malu berat, hingga rasanya seluruh tubuhnya memanas, dan wajahnya ditutupi rona merah.

Len memandangi kedua buah dada, yang ada dihadapan nya. Tidak terlalu besar, dan tidak terlalu kecil. Ukuran dada Rin sangat pas untuknya. " Ja-jangan dipandangi ! " Pinta Rin, dengan wajah malunya yang tak bisa ditutupi.

" Dada mu sangat menakjubkan Rin. Benar-benar lembut, dan membuat ku bergairah… " ucapan nya sukses membuat Rin bertambah malu.

Len beralih dari dada, pada wajah Rin. Wajah sayu yang minta untuk di goda. Sangat manis, dan menggoda. Len menunjukan senyum mesumnya. " Baiklah, aku akan meremasnya " katanya, dan segera meremasnya dengan sedikit kasar. Telapak tangan nya menggosok-gosok kan puting Rin, yang bewarna merah muda dan belum terlalu keras.

" Tung- Ah.."

" Bagaimana Rin ? " Tanya Len penuh kemenangan

" Mn.. jangan lakukan ini.. Ah… "

" Disini ! Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan ini ? "

Putting yang satu lagi di pelintir dan beberapa kali didorong masuk kedalam.

"Tidak ! Itu- Ah.. Ahn..! "

" Ah.. Dada mu sangat imut Rin.. " Ucap Len, dengan terus memainkan puting Rin.

Len mencoba cara baru, kali ini kedua puting yang sudah cukup tegak itu di cubit kemudian ditarik-tariknya naik turun.

" Ti-tidak itu- !"

" Em ? Apa ini terasa nikmat ? bagian puting adalah kelemahan mu " Len terus memainkan puting yang sudah sangat tegak itu dengan bahagianya. Tak berhasil mendapat jawaba dari Rin, Len menarik salah satu puting dengan lebih kasar, dan bertanya " Apa ini terasa nikmat ? "

" Aku tidak tau.. Apa yang kau lakukan pada dada ku.. "

" Apa kau tidak tau? Aku sedang bermain dengan puting mu yang sudah sangat tegang.. " Len senang melihat ekspresi erotis gadisnya. Sangat membangkitkan hasrat nya. " Bisakah kau klimaks hanya dengan dada mu ? " Tanya Len, tetap pada aktifitasnya.

" Nffu… A-aku tidak tau ! " Mendengar jawaban itu, Len langsung menjilat puting kanan Rin.

" Aah.. Ah.. Ti-tidak ja-jangan menjilat puting ku ! Nha !.. Ha ! " Tubuhnya bergetar, ketika dirasakan Len mengisap puting nya bagaikan anak bayi yang kelaparan. Terus menerus Rin mendesah. Ia sudah tak bisa menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan Len padanya. Tubuhnya lebih jujur daripada dirinya sendiri.

Tangan kiri Len bergerak turun, melewati perut, hingga tiba di bagian privasi milik Rin. Segeralah Len menggosok-gosokan bagian privasi Rin. Dirasakan nya basah dan lengket. Ia mengetahui bahwa Rin sudah sangat sangat terangsang. Tangan nya bergerak masuk ke dalam celana dalam Rin, dan merasakan beberapa rambut-rambut halus, kemudian klitoris yang sudah benar-benar tegang. Dengan jari tengahnya, Len menggosok-gosoknya, pada klitoris itu.

" Ti-tidak ! Jangan lakukan itu ! Ah.. Ahh..Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! " Pinta Rin disertai dengan desahan. seperti digelitik. Jari-jari Len yang memainkan klitoris nya, terasa sangat aneh. Len menghentikan aktifitasnya, dan mengeluarkan tangan nya dari situ, kemudian menarik celana dalam Rin, hingga menyusut masuk dalam belahan bagian privasi Rin, menyisakan klitoris saja yang tertutup.

" Ah ! I-itu- " Belum sempat Rin berkomentar, Len mulai menekan-nekan dan menggosok bagian klitoris Rin, membuat nya semakin mencapai klimaksnya. Ditarik-tariknya bagian celana dalam itu, memberikan rangsangan pada klitoris Rin.

" Aah !? Ugh.. Haa.. Aah.. Ah.. " Erangan erotis nya, terdengar merdu ditelinga Len.

" Suara yang kau buat terdengar sangat erotis, nakalnya.. " Ucap Len dengan nada menggoda. Jari nya berhenti, dan melepas celana dalam yang sudah sangat basah itu. Terlihat beberapa cairan masih menempel, membentuk seutas tali dari bagian privasi Rin hingga celana dalam biru itu.

Len menunduk, mengamati vagina Rin yang bewarna merah, berkedut-kedut, dan klitoris nya yang sudah terlihat tegang. Matanya tak bisa berpaling dari pemandangan indah itu. Cairan-cairan menghiasi vagina Rin, dan membuatnya semakin menggoda. Spontan jari tengah Len bergerak masuk pada Rin. Mengobrak abrik, bagian dalam Rin.

" Hyah jangan ! Ah ke-keluarkan jari mu ! Ah ! Hah.. Aah Ah ! Yah Ah ! " Jari tengah yang dirasakan nya masuk kedalam vaginanya, mulai bergerak zig zag, membuatnya semakin menjepit.

Len merasakan jari-jarinya dipijit oleh dinding-dinding vagina Rin yang benar-benar ketat. Ia mulai menggerakan jarinya naik dan turun. Perlahan, membiarkan Rin beradaptasi. " Vagina mu sangat hangat Rin.. " Len berkata sambil mendongak melihat Rin, yang sudah sangat memerah. Kembali difokuskan dirinya, membuat Rin klimaks dengan jarinya. Gerakan nya dipercepat, membuat suara-suara decikan cairan yang erotis.

" Ah Ah ~ Aaaah Ah Hyaaahn Aaaaah Ah ! Jangan cepat-cepat Ah ! " erangan nya semakin keras. Tubuhnya hampir mencapai klimaks. Jari yang bergerak di dalam nya mulai terasa sangat nikmat. Len menambahkan servisnya. Klitoris yang tengang itu dijilat nya, seperti akan di kelupas. Erangan itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Tak bisa menahan lebih lama, akhirnya Rin klimaks untuk pertama kali.

" Aaaaaaah~ " Teriakan nya, tepat ketika cairan dari klitorisnya meluncur keluar membasahi wajah Len.

Len mengeluarkan jarinya yang sangat basah dan masih terasa hangat. " Jari ku panas dan lengket.. Apa ini artinya kau sidah siap ? " Len berkata sambil memainkan cairan lengket yang berada ditangan nya.

Rin terlalu lemas. Kakinya, tak mampu lagi menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri. Akhirnya, Rin terjatuh dalam posisi duduk. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Wajahnya masih terlihat merah dan panas. Tubuhnya masih bergetar akibat stimulasi yang diberikan.

" Bisakah kau memuaskan ku juga ? " Tanya Len, sambil menurunkan resleting celana nya, dan mengeluarkan miliknya yang besar dan tegang.

Kaget. Bola mata Rin seakan ingin lepas. Milik Len semakin besar. Tak berniat untuk menolak lagi, Rin segera menyentuh penis tegang itu, dan mulai mengocoknya. Rin tak lupa memberi pelayanan pada ujung penis yang sudah sedikit mengeluarkan sprema. Lidah nya mulai menjilat-jilat, memberikan sensasi nikmat untuk Len

" Ah Rin, kau sudah sangat terlatih.. Mn… " Kata Len, sambil memegangi kepala Rin.

" Hn ! Ah ! Hn ! Mn ! Hn…mn.. ! Hn..! " Tangan dan mulutnya terus bekerja, memuaskan penis Len.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Len merasa mencapai klimaksnya. Dengan cepat, ia menghentikan aktifitas Rin, membuat gadis itu benar-benar kaget.

" Ke-kenapa ? " Tanya RIn dengan nada kecewa.

" Berdiri lah " perintah Len, dan segera dituruti. Tubuhnya di putar, hingga menghadap pintu.

" A-pa yang mau kau lakukan ? " Tanya Rin bingung dan polos

Pantat nya yang bagaikan buah persik itu, di remas, dan sedikit di buka, memperlihatkan vagina basah dan masih sedikit berkedut. Penisnya di atur pada vagina Rin. Dan dengan perlahan mendorong masuk.

" Ugh.. Vagina mu benar-benar licin. " Bisik Len pada telinga Rin

" Uughm.. Hn… Ha..ha.. "

" Aa..aaah me-menakjubkan. Berada didalam mu, terasa sangat nikmat Rin. Hangat dan sempit. " Rin tak sanggup membalas. Ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Penis yang menusuk masuk vaginanya terasa amat sangat menyakitkan. Len mulai bergerak maju mundur dengan cepat, membuat Rin merasa perutnya seperti terkocok dan tertusuk ribuan jarum.

" Ja-jangan terlalu cepat ! " Pinta Rin.

Len tak peduli dan terus menusuk-nusuk dengan liar. Tangan kanan nya yang bebas meremas dada Rin yang berguncang-guncang bagaikan bola yang memantul. Tangan kirinya menekan-nekan klitoris Rin, memberi rangsangan lebih, membuat Rin semakin menjempitnya.

" Maaf Rin, aku tidak bisa berhenti.. ugh " gumam Len, semakin mempercepat gerakan nya. Erangan dan desahan kenikmatan terdengar memenuhi rumah itu. Rin mulai menikmati setiap gerakan Len. Tusukan yang kasar dan cepat, membuat Rin seperti akan terbakar dan menjadi semakin sensitif.

Len terus meremas, dan menpelinitir dada Rin, tak lupa menekan klitoris yang tegang dan keras itu. Tak lama, Len dan Rin merasa akan segera klimaks. Len bergerak dengan lebih cepat, hingga Rin mengerang dengan lebih erotis.

" Ahh ! Aku akan keluar ! " jerit Rin

" Rin aku akan keluar ugh.. ha ha " ucap Len

" Ke-keluarkan di luar ! " Perintah Rin

" Maaf Rin, uuugh… Aah.. " ucapan maaf itu sudah menjadi pertanda bagi Rin. Ia tau akan jadi begini kalau mereka melakukan sex. Tidak ada yang dapat RIn lakukan selain terus mendesah dan mengerang kenikmatan. Tak lama lagi Len akan klimaks. Kaki kanan Rin diangkat nya, membuat vagina Rin melebar, dan Len bisa menusuk nya lebih dalam.

" Aaah… Haah.. Mnn… hnng… "

CROT CROT CROT

Sperma Len berhasil keluar, di barengi teriakannya dan Rin yang memanggil nama pasangan nya. Cairan kedua nya bercambur menjadi satu, dan mengotori lantai teras.

Len memutar tubuh Rin, dan segera mencium panas bibir mungil itu. Rin menyambutnya dengan baik. Kedua nya kini bergulat lidah dengan baik. Ketika di rasa sudah cukup, mereka melepas ciuman panas itu, dan saling tatap menatap. Len tersenyum hangat. Rin pun membalas senyum Len.

"Happy Valentine Rin " Kata Len, dan mencium pipi Rin. Kaget, itu adalah ekspresi pertama yang ditunjukan Rin.

" Eh ? "

" Sekarang tanggal 14 Februari, dan ini hadiah valentine dari ku " Lanjutnya, dengan senyum yang sangat menawan.

" Eh ? ha-hadiah valentine ? " Tanya Rin meyakinkan. Len mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, dan berkata " Mau dilanjutkan ? kali ini Rin yang harus memberi servis pada ku sebagai hadiah valentine ku " Len melempar pandangan mesum dan senyuman mesumnya pada Rin.

" Mou ! Baiklah.. " Balas Rin, tak ingin membuat pilihan lain. Ronde kedua pun dimulai. Sepanjang hari itu, mereka terus menerus melakukan sex. Di ruang tamu, dapur, kamar mandi dan kamar Rin, hingga akhirnya kelelahan dan tertidur.

THE END 

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita gaje ini. Maaf jika masih banyak typo dan tata bahasa yang kurang baik. Dan juga lemon yang kurang greget.

Please review.. ^-^


End file.
